


Подарок для ловца, или Челночная дипломатия Альбуса Дамблдора

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Гарри так никогда и не узнал, кто же подарил ему его первую в жизни метлу «Нимбус-2000».Несмотря на этот текст, автор убежден, что Дурсли не были даже наполовину волшебниками, именно поэтому AU и ООС.





	Подарок для ловца, или Челночная дипломатия Альбуса Дамблдора

**Подарок для ловца, или Челночная дипломатия Альбуса Дамблдора**

Селектор пропиликал:

\- Сэр, к вам посетитель.

\- Кто там? - сварено пробурчал Вернон Дурсль, кроваво смотрел на великолепный маслянистый пончик, щедро посыпанный сахарной пудрой, который он уже поднес ко рту.

\- Профессор Дамблдор, сэр, директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс.

Вернон поперхнулся и закашлялся. У него был высокий седовласый старик.

Святые небеса, в каком он был виде! Бархатный синий камзол, лиловая мантия, расшитая золотыми геральдическими лилиями, на голове высокая, остроконечная лиловая же шляпа ... Продолжать читать и бить себя в грудь кулаком

Как и следовало ожидать, когда он лежал животом на столе.

\- Ка… кого… чер… та… - просипел Вернон, поспешно закрывая за стариком дверь и щелкая замком.

\- Мистер Вернон Дурсль? - осведомился старик и слегка наклонил голову, глядя на Вернону поверх очков-половинок в тонкой золотой оправе.

\- Вы… Кхе! С ума сошли! В таком… кхе-кхе! .. виде заявиться в мой офис!

Вернон встал спиной к двери и раскинул руки в стороны, будто желая убить кабинет из других посягательств извне.

\- Позволите присесть? - старое пальмовое кресло для посетителей, и оно подгоняется к нему, похожее на стальные, сверкающие хромом ножки по ворсистому ковровому покрытию. - Приветствие не отличается особой вежливостью.

И все-таки, основательно прокашлялся, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

— Что вам здесь нужно? — прохрипел он, исподлобья глядя на комфортно расположившегося посреди кабинета Дамблдора.

— Несколько минут вашего внимания, — невозмутимо ответил тот и с любопытством осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Я, кажется, предупреждал, что не собираюсь платить ни пенни за обучение этого никчемного мальчишки! — зарычал Вернон, но в тот же миг старик сделал едва заметное движение рукой, и голос Вернона пропал. Некоторое время он все еще продолжал шевелить губами, но потом замер и совершенно бессмысленно в отчаянии зажал рот ладонями.

— Это поможет вам успокоиться, — пояснил Дамблдор. — Итак, для начала позвольте представиться: директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс — Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор или, как вы изволили выразиться на мой счет некоторое время назад, — ополоумевший старый дурак.

Вернон выпучил глаза, хватаясь поочередно то за онемевший рот, то за шею.

— Не волнуйтесь, я не в обиде на вас. Ведь, если разобраться, то ваше определение в мой адрес с одной стороны — абсурд, а с другой — правда. Однако я прибыл к вам с совершенно другой целью. Но вы присядьте, а то, судя по вашему лицу, чувствуете вы себя не очень хорошо. Может, по бокальчику бренди?

Вернон отчаянно закрутил головой.

— Напрасно. А я, пожалуй, выпью.

Пока Дамблдор колдовал с невесть откуда взявшимся хрустальным графином и пузатым бокалом, кожаное кресло Вернона выехало из-за письменного стола, на полном ходу подкатило к нему и, сделав эффектный разворот, дало сиденьем под колени с такой силой, что он невольно плюхнулся в него и изо всех сил вцепился в подлокотники.

— Ваше здоровье, — Дамблдор приподнял бокал и сделал глоток. — Отличный бренди! Но вернемся к нашим делам. Прежде всего хочу сказать, что Гарри делает большие успехи, преподаватели им очень довольны. Особенно он отличился на уроках полетов. Наш уважаемый заместитель директора и по совместительству декан факультета, на котором учится ваш племянник, даже ходатайствовала, чтобы его взяли в сборную команду Гриффиндора по квиддичу. Попечительский совет школы и я дали согласие, так что Гарри стал самым молодым игроком за последние сто лет. Надеюсь, что вы рады и гордитесь достижениями племянника.

Вернон снова замотал головой, всем своим видом показывая, что он скорее возмущен и взбешен происходящим, но Дамблдор, нисколько не смутившись, кивнул в ответ.

— Именно по этому приятному поводу я и пришел к вам, мистер Дурсль. Дело в том, что мальчику просто необходима для игры хорошая метла. Что такое? Чего вы так разволновались? Нет, игра, конечно, сопряжена с некоторым риском, но я уверен, что Гарри справится. Вот, например, его отец — Джеймс Поттер — тоже превосходно играл в квиддич. Нет, наверное, я все же дам вам высказаться, боюсь, что иначе вы просто взорветесь…

Неуловимый жест Дамблдора словно повернул выключатель громкости до предела.

— Убирайтесь вон! — заорал Вернон так, что стекла задрожали.

— Вы можете напугать своего секретаря, это да. На меня же ваш крик не производит ровно никакого впечатления; тому, кто слышал отчаянные вопли мандрагоры, никакой человеческий крик уже не страшен.

Вернон тяжело дышал и лицо его налилось кровью.

— Пугать вас полицией бесполезно, это я понимаю, вы вне закона… Что вам нужно? Что вам нужно, чтобы вы вместе со своим проклятым ребенком оставили меня и мою семью в покое? Деньги? Сколько? Говорите, но так, чтобы мы до конца своих дней избавились от этого вашего колдовства…

— Видите ли, я не могу гарантировать вам абсолютной непричастности к жизни Гарри, ваша супруга — его родная тетя, и жизнь ее племянника вне школы может быть в безопасности, только пока он может называть ее дом своим. Это все довольно сложно объяснить, но, уверяю, останься вы в нашем мире, вы бы совершенно иначе на все реагировали…

— Что вы болтаете, в каком вашем мире? Никакого вашего мира я не знаю и знать не хочу! — Вернон вскочил с кресла и затравленно прошелся по кабинету.

— И снова вам не удастся быть грубым со мной, мистер Дурсль. То, что вы не хотите знать о мире, в котором мы с вами родились и к которому причастны, легко понять, это справедливая реакция на в некотором роде предательство. А вот то, что вы о нем не знаете… Вы, скорее, просто предпочли позабыть. Такое иногда случается и с магами, и с магглами. Синдром отрицания, если мне не изменяет память.

— Еще одно слово, старый дурак, и я вытолкаю вас за дверь. Надеюсь, это будет вполне грубо с моей стороны? — проскрежетал сквозь зубы Вернон и, вытащив из ящика стола упаковку с нитроглицерином, ловко закинул под язык красный шарик.

— Зря вы принимаете это, мистер Дурсль. Ваш организм устроен немного иным образом. В крайнем случае я бы посоветовал настойку корня пиона, жаль, что вы не из тех, кто прислушивается к советам. Но продолжим, а то я боюсь, что мы не закончим и до вечернего чая. Как я уже сказал, Гарри нужна метла для игры в квиддич. Школа, конечно, располагает некоторыми средствами, но мне не хотелось бы быть обвиненным в наличии любимчиков. Тем более, что буквально на этой неделе выяснилось некоторое обстоятельство… Словом, мистер Дурсль, как представитель интересов «Общества защиты сквибов» и лично его основательницы миссис Идрис Оукби, хочу вам сообщить, что вы и ваша родная сестра-сквиб Марджори Дурсль являетесь единственными наследниками волшебника Фастульфа Дурсля, скончавшегося в Глостершире в августе этого года. Фастульф Дурсль был вашим отцом, мистер Дурсль, прошу принять мои соболезнования в связи с этой тяжелой утратой.

— Что за чушь вы несете?! Мы с Мардж никогда не были... ненормальными! Наши родители умерли, едва мне исполнился год, и нас воспитывали бабка с дедом по материнской линии!

— Я полагал, мистер Дурсль, что вы хотя бы в этой ситуации постараетесь проявить благоразумие и задать мне некоторые вопросы, получив ответы на которые, смогли бы…

— Мне не нужны никакие ответы! Я не собираюсь разговаривать с умалишенным стариком, который, дожив до седин, все еще таскается по городу в тряпках, достойных огородного пугала!..

Вернон набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы выкрикнуть еще пару ругательств, но вдруг раздался негромкий хлопок, и кресло, в котором сидел Дамблдор, вмиг опустело. От неожиданности Вернон ахнул и хотел было опуститься в свое любимое кожаное кресло, но, забыв, что оно осталось стоять посреди кабинета, плюхнулся прямо на пол.

* * *

— Так вы утверждаете, что я и мой братец какие-то недоделанные волшебники? — Мардж Дурсль пощипывала ус и что-то сосредоточенно соображала.

— Я бы не ставил вопрос так радикально, мисс Дурсль. Дело в том, что в семьях многих чистокровных волшебников рано или поздно начинают рождаться дети, лишенные основных магических способностей, но все же возможности их гораздо выше, чем у обычных магглов. Например, они умеют неплохо контактировать с животными, они словно понимают их на более глубоком уровне…

Дамблдор, сидящий на диване в гостиной сестры Вернона Дурсля Марджори, ласково потрепал по голове мирно спящего у него на коленях бульдога.

— Чистокровных? — переспросила мисс Дурсль.

— Именно. А так как магическое общество не слишком велико, то нередки близкородственные связи.

— То есть кровосмешение? Понятно. Это как у собак, — мисс Дурсль энергично кивнула головой. — То есть мы — выродки.

Дамблдор продолжал молча почесывать собаку за ухом.

— И сколько же нам причитается?

— Надо сказать, вы оказались куда рассудительнее вашего брата, — заметил Дамблдор. — По ведомости, выданной мне в магическом банке «Гринготтс», общая сумма наследства составляет сто девяносто семь тысяч двести золотых галлеонов, что в пересчете на маггловские деньги по нынешнему курсу… Что-то около миллиона фунтов стерлингов.

Мисс Дурсль издала звук, напоминающий звук засорившейся раковины. Бульдог на коленях Дамблдора поднял голову и недовольно заворчал.

— Вы сказали об этом моему братцу? — наконец выдавила мисс Дурсль.

— Увы, не успел. Он наотрез отказался меня слушать. Даже не стал задавать никаких вопросов, хотя я пытался рассказать ему и об «Обществе поддержки сквибов», и о…

— Прекрасно! — трубно завопила мисс Дурсль. — Я сама ему все скажу. Не лезьте в это семейное дело, сэр.

— Но я обязан известить совет «Общества»…

— Вы что-то говорили об этом мальчишке, как его там зовут? Гарри? Племянник моей невестки? Что ему нужно? Я готова оплатить его помело в обмен на ваше содействие. Братец, правда, соврал мне, что они отправили пацана учиться в какую-то школу для трудных подростков… И ни слова о его ненормальности… Ну да я сама разберусь с этим. Что я должна сделать, сэр? Давайте-ка перейдем непосредственно к делу о наследстве.

* * *

— Вы все сделали так, как я просил, мой дорогой профессор МакГонагалл? — Дамблдор с озорной улыбкой посмотрел на декана Гриффиндора поверх очков-половинок в золотой оправе.

— Да и, смею вас уверить, Альбус, мальчик был просто счастлив. Видели бы вы его лицо, когда совы опустили перед ним посылку! — профессор МакГонагалл едва слышно всхлипнула. — Но как вам удалось?! Эти магглы, я ведь своими собственными глазами видела их и, клянусь, никогда бы не подумала, что возможно убедить их… Это очень дорогой подарок!

\- Гарри его заслужил, Минерва, - Дамблдор покачал головой. - Столько лет мальчик был лишен всяких детских радостей. И у меня есть все, что нужно, чтобы у меня было все необходимое, чтобы вы могли выйти на поверхность, остальное - мелочи житейского опыта. Он сказал: «Нимбус-2000».

**Author's Note:**

> Автора вдохновила знаменитая история о челночной дипломатии Генри Киссинджера:
> 
> Однажды у Госсекретаря США Генри Киссинджера спросили:  
> — Что такое челночная дипломатия?  
> Киссинджер ответил:  
> — О! Это универсальный еврейский метод! Поясню на примере. Допустим, вы хотите методом челночной дипломатии выдать дочь Рокфеллера замуж за простого парня из русской деревни.  
> — Каким образом?  
> — Очень просто. Я еду в русскую деревню, нахожу там простого парня и спрашиваю:  
> — Хочешь жениться на американской еврейке?  
> Он мне:  
> — Зачем?! У нас и своих девчонок полно.  
> Я ему:  
> — Да. Но она — дочка миллиардера!  
> Он:  
> — О! Это меняет дело!  
> Тогда я еду в Швейцарию на заседание правления банка и спрашиваю:  
> — Вы хотите иметь президентом сибирского мужика?  
> — Фу, — говорят мне в банке.  
> — А если он, при этом, будет зятем Рокфеллера?  
> — О! Это, конечно, меняет дело!  
> Тогда я еду-таки домой к Рокфеллеру и спрашиваю:  
> — Хотите иметь зятем русского мужика?  
> Он мне:  
> — Что вы такое говорите, у нас в семье все — финансисты!  
> Я ему:  
> — А он, как раз, — президент правления Швейцарского банка!  
> Он:  
> — О! Это меняет дело! Сюзи! Пойди сюда. Мистер Киссинджер нашел тебе жениха. Это президент Швейцарского банка!  
> Сюзи:  
> — Фи… Все эти финансисты — дохляки!  
> А я ей:  
> — Да! Но этот — здоровенный сибирский мужик!  
> Она:  
> — О–о–о! Это меняет дело.


End file.
